


Out of the Nest

by smokesforsterek



Series: Mr. Mom [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Crying, Derek is a Good Dad, Kinda, M/M, Micheal goes to college, Panic Attack, Past Mpreg, but no mpreg, derek was pregnant, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micheal is off to college on a full athletic ride to Arizona State University and Derek is having a hard time dealing with his oldest son leaving.  </p>
<p>This work is part of a series. Can be read independently but is best read as part of that series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Nest

**Author's Note:**

> So, this piece has been a long time coming. I started writing this as I was packing to move out to go to college as well and it didn't get finished until 5 months later. But, I had kind of a similar experiece with my dad so I kind of based this off of what he did. 
> 
> This takes place in the year 2039.  
> Derek is 47  
> Stiles is 43  
> Micheal is 18  
> Stephanie is 14  
> Quinn is 11  
> CJ is 5

 

Derek didn’t realize how much he was going to dread watching his first born baby pack up to move away for college. To be honest, he never thought this day would come. He thought his kids would go to Beacon Hills Community College then transfer to the nearest state college, like Stiles.

But no, he had to go and have amazingly smart and talented children that got full athletic scholarships to Arizona State University, Florida State, Texas Tech, and UCLA, and recruited by at least ten more including Tennessee, University of Wisconsin, New Mexico State University, and Stanford.

His son was recruited by STANFORD and he turned them down. He turned them down because Kacie was going to a tiny private college in Tempe. Derek and Stiles would have both felt like this could be a horrible decision if Kacie and Micheal hadn’t been dating for longer than Stiles and Derek did when they got married. That and Micheal says he thinks she’s his mate. Who is Derek to stop them mates from being together?

They loved Kacie, she was a special girl and didn’t even bat an eye when Micheal told them their family secret. She was a keeper and Derek knew it.

“Dad, what are you doing?” Micheal turned around to find his dad leaning on the door frame looking into the blue stripped room.

“I feel like I just painted these stripes like four hours ago, and now my baby is leaving.” His eyebrows came together and he quivered his lip. Micheal walked over and hugged his dad.

“I’ll still come home. It’s not like I can leave the pack for long anyway,” Micheal’s cousins had grown quite attached to the oldest Hale. He had become a role model for the younger kids, they were going to miss him and he was going to miss them.

“Yeah I know,” Derek walked in and picked up a fake cast Melissa made him when he really wanted to know what having a broken arm was like when his best friend Will broke his playing soccer. “It’s just going to be weird hearing one less heart beat around here.” He tossed it onto the bed and started folding clothes to put in the boxes.

Micheal was packing up his numerous trophies, medals, certificates, and plaques into a rather big box and shoved it to the back of the closet.

“Why are you putting that stuff back there?” Derek asked, still folding.

“Oh, well. I thought since I was moving out you would want to do something with my room. Maybe Grandma and Grandpa could move in. I don’t know, I was just gonna put all my stuff away so you could do what you want.” Micheal continued to put things in boxes in a fashion that somehow made sense to him.

“Micheal,”Derek put down the basketball shorts he was folding and walked to his son. “This is your room. It will always be your room. Nothing will change that. When you come home you will stay in this room, with your things here. It’s yours. We would never do anything you wouldn’t want us to do with it. You can always come back here.” Derek looked his son in his eyes and knew that he was happy to hear that.

“Thanks dad.” The two wolves hug.

“Mike you can’t leave because who’s going to help me prank Steph when she practicing in the garage?” Quinn bursts in and shouts out.

“Q I’m sure CJ would love to help you with that.” Micheal lets out a deep laugh and walks to the door.

“He can’t he’s still too little, it’s no fun because she always knows it’s me.” She enters the room and looks around. “Wow, your walls are so naked. Where are all the pretty girls?” her eyes wandered the walls as though she never knew there were stripes under them. Maybe she didn’t, his room had always been covered with shelves lined with trophies and posters since Micheal was ten.

“I had to take them down if I wanted to take them with me to Arizona,” Micheal twirled around and stood next to his littlest sister.

“You’re coming back right?” She looked up at him with panic in her voice and in the air.

“Of course I’m coming back! I could never leave my favorite sister behind.” Micheal picked Quinn up and hugged her.

“Hey! You ass!” from somewhere in the house Stephanie heard and replied.

“CJ can hear you!” Derek called back as soon as he heard the profanity.

“Sorry Daddy,” squeaked Stephanie, Micheal and Quinn were laughing.

The laughing calmed down and Micheal put Quinn back on the ground. “But, why are you moving so far away? Daddy said you could have gone to Stanford. Why are you going to Arizona?” Quinn asked innocently.

“Well, it doesn’t make sense to you right now but, Kacie? She’s my mate. She’s like what Papa is to Dad. You know how when Papa has to go to some training in Washington and he’s gone for a few days and Dad gets all growly and sad? Well that will happen to me if I stay away from Kacie for too long. So Kacie is going to school in Arizona and so am I.” Micheal said to the small human.

“Oooh,” Quinn nodded and gave her brother a sloppy wet kiss before bidding her farewell and going back to her room.

“How much stuff are you taking?” Derek asked once the room got awkward and quiet.

“I’m trying to pack light. Clothes mostly. I don’t really know what the dorms are going to look like. The ones we saw when we went for a tour aren't the ones I’m living in. They put me in the athletic complex. Like a huge dorm for athletes. I’m taking Buba because I can’t sleep without him. Did you know that Kacie threatened to burn him if I tried to take him to bed with me?” he laughed. “My posters are in the closet, probably time to get some new ones anyway.”

“It’s up to you,” the alpha nodded and pushed himself up from the bed. His back twinged, which was a sensation that was becoming quite annoying but Stiles just said it was all those fights they had years ago catching up to him.

He walked to the door and turned around to see his son still packing away.

OoOoOo

“You have everything, right?” Derek pulled the rental car up the curb. Steph was already back in New York and Stiles couldn’t get the time off of work so it was just Micheal, Quinn, CJ, and himself today.

“Yes, Dad.” Micheal groaned from the front seat. His dad had already asked him that question like 100 times since they landed yesterday.

“Because if you need anything we can find a Walmart or Target and get it for you before you-”

“Dad, I have everything,” Micheal turned to look at his dad. The alpha’s eyes were heavy with dark circles under his eyes. A new permanent feature to his face along with the light dusting of salt and pepper hair in his beard.

Derek nodded and  before he knew it the car doors were flying open and Quinn and CJ were running around on the lawn in front of the dorms. The trunk pops open and Micheal is already back there ready to unload his suitcases and boxes.

A kid in a yellow shirt comes by with a dolly and asks them if they need help finding his room. The werewolves pile on the boxes and suitcases even though they don’t really need too. Derek grabs his other two children and follows Micheal and the boy in the yellow shirt.

The athlete dorms are nice. Like, this-is-better-than-even-Hale-money-could-buy nice. Derek supposes it is all the funding the athletics department gets from sponsors and alumni. He has no doubt that Stiles will donate money to the program as well. They go up an elevator to the fourth floor and Micheal is delivered to his room. The room is empty when they get there, which is what Derek prefered. The boxes were lifted off of the dolly and placed on the floor and the bed.

“This is where you’re going to live?! It’s so small!” Quinn was bouncing on the bed.

“The bed smells bad Mikey,”CJ speaks up after sniffing the mattress.

“Yup, this is home sweet home for the next five months,” Derek started opening the boxes and digging  through them, trying to spend as much time with his son as possible. “The mattress smell because I’m not the first person to sleep on it.”

“Wouldn’t you rather be at home where your closet is bigger than this room?” Quinn gets up and hugs her brother.

“Haha, Q, you know I would. But we talked about this. I’ll be home for Christmas.”

“What about my birthday?” Quinn says from around her brother's waist.

“I’m gonna miss it bud, I’m sorry.”

“My birthday comes every four years and you’re going to miss it?!” She pulls out of the hug and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Yeah sorry Q,” with this Quinn scoffs off and sits at the desk that at the foot of the bed.

“I’m going to miss you so much Micheal,” CJ says from the bed. He’s looking out the window to the quad below.

“I’m going to miss you too Professor,” Micheal scoops him up and starts flipping him over in the air.

“Please do not harm your little brother. He is only five,” Derek says putting away some shirts into the closet.

“Dad you don’t have to-” He puts the small boys down and walks to the closet to stop his dad from putting up his clothes. “I can do it.”

Derek signs, “I know you can. It’s just,” He pauses, “this is really hard for me. I needed to distract myself.”

Micheal takes his dad into a big hug and the two werewolves embrace. Both taking in the scent of the other. Micheal smelling more and more like John everyday and Derek smelling like home and pack.

“Well, if you don’t need me here anymore, I need to go talk to the Gonzalez Pack and let them know you’re here. Don’t want to start a pack war, especially with Kacie so close.” Derek wiped a tear from his eye and held his hand out to CJ and motioned for Quinn to follow.

“They can hang here,” Micheal pipped up. “While you go talk to Alpha Gonzalez. They can help me unpack.”

Derek nodded and turned to walk out the door and to the rental car that was still sitting by the curb.

OoOoOo

Derek didn’t finish talking to the Gonzalez pack until after the sun had set. He drove back to campus and parked in the lot nearest the dorm. With a knock, a tall build guy opened the door.

“Oh, you must be Mr. Hale! I’m Marcus, Micheal’s roommate,” a hand stretched out and Derek took it, shaking it firmly. “Come in!” The door was opened enough for him to walk in.

He was surprised to see his three pups asleep on the small extra long twin size bed. The puppy pile was something the kids had always done. A small piece of Derek’s heart hurt knowing that this was probably going to be the last time this was going to happen.

“Micheal told me you would be by. They were watching a movie and umm, JC-”

“CJ,”

“Yeah CJ, fell asleep, Quinn and Mike followed soon after.” Marcus went to his bed and plopped down and put his headphones half on.

The alpha found a spot on the bed and shook Micheal a little.

“Hmm?”

“Micheal, I’m back. Help me carry them to the car.”  The young werewolf grabbed his sister and Derek picked up CJ and the carted them off to the car. They two sleeping children were seat belted in and the door was closed softly as to not disturb them.

The two men stood in the night with only the half moon behind them.

“The Gonzalez's know you’re here. We’re forming allies so if they call for your help please go help them. We could use the allies. With the Gonzalez’s and the Thornton’s we’ll have strong allies.”

Micheal nods.

“This is it then. Our plane leaves tomorrow. I won’t see you for 5 months,” a tear formed in the father’s eyes.

“It’s five months dad, it’s not that long.”

“When you’ve been around for 18 years, 5 months seems like forever.” The tear falls.

Micheal rushes his father and gives him a hug. His own tears falling from his eyes and catching on his dad’s Henley. Micheal was just barely taller than Derek, something he got from Stiles he’s sure. His blue eyes mirrors of Johns and the black hair and 5 o’clock shadow were all Derek.

“I’m going to miss you dad. I’m going to miss you so much,” heavier tears start to fall and Derek can smell the hurt and sadness wafting off of his son. His baby.

“Pup, you have no idea how much I’m going to miss you more. You’re going to have so much fun you’re not even going to think about me and your Pop. You’re down here with Kacie, you’re going to make new friends, you have the football season to look forward too. Your pop is already getting ready for your first game. We’ll be watching.”

“I love you dad.”

“I love you Micheal.”

The two stay there for a little while. Embracing, soaking in each other's scent for the last time. The two finally part and Derek kisses his son’s forehead before getting in the car and wiping his tears off while the engine roars to life.

He’ll never forget the look of his son standing in the moonlight, hands in pocket, in the rearview mirror as he drives away.

OoOoOo

The rental place is a mess the next morning. He got a call from Stiles saying that he just talked to Micheal while Quinn and CJ played in the back seat while Derek waited in line to return their car.

“Good morning sir!” an overly peppy man steps up to his window.

“Hi, hold on. Hey, Babe I got to go. Yeah I’ll call you when I’m done. Okay. Yeah. I love you, too. No, Stiles. I have to go- okay. Yeah. Yeah, Okay. Stiles, I have to go. Bye.” He hung up and put the phone in his pocket. “Sorry, it’s been a hectic morning.”

“Don’t worry sir. Were you returning today?” the man says.

“Uh yeah,” Derek reaches for his wallet.

“Okay sir. So what you’re going to do is take the car to parking lot C, right over there,” he points to some obscure area over his left shoulder, “search the car one last time to ensure that you didn’t forget anything, and once you’re done come on down to the office and we’ll have you out of here in no time.” He smiled as he spoke his well practiced speech.

“Yeah, okay. Where is parking lot C again?”

“Just over there sir,” he motioned over his shoulder again.  The attendant moved on to the car behind him and Derek moved the car up in search of some direction as to where exactly lot C was.

Quinn spotted the sign and Derek was grateful she had. The lot was full of other cars like the one he was driving and he parked it in the first available spot he saw. He unloaded the children and sat them on the bench near the car as he got the suitcases out of the trunk of the car. As the attendant instructed he looked through the car to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He picked up a few rubber bands and a dollar that must have fallen out when they went through the drive through this morning. It wasn’t until he looked under the front passenger seat did he see it.

Baba. Micheal’s stuffed wolf smashed under the seat covered in crumbs. Derek froze and picked the stuffed wolf that had been repaired by both Stiles and Melissa dozens of times and held it to his nose.

The wolf was full of Micheal’s scent. It engulfed his nose and made his heart soar. He remember’s giving the wolf to Micheal the day he was born and how it had been there for him his entire life. Now it was forgotten, under the chair of the rental car. Where it would have been left if Derek didn’t search the car.

A tear fell down his face. If Micheal could forget his beloved wolf, he surely would forget his fathers.

“Daddy?” Quinn said from her spot on the bench.

Derek pulled himself together and closed the door of the car. He grabbed his backpack that contained all the things they would need for a successful airport experience and put the wolf in the front most pocket.

The group of wolves walked into the building to turn in the key and pay for the car. Quinn holds her brother’s hand while Derek talks to the man at the desk. A woman looking over at them.

When Derek finished the women taps him on the shoulder, “You have very well behaved children,” she moved her hand down his arm, “you must be an excellent father,” she mussed.

“Yeah, well my husband thinks so too,” Derek has dealt with this since he became a father. He didn’t know what about a father attracted so many people. He knew how to handle it. The woman’s face fell and Derek grabbed his kids and walked out to catch the shuttle that would drop them off at their terminal.

His phone buzzes while CJ is on his lap.

“Hey sorry, I got-”

“DO YOU HAVE BABA?!?!” Micheal yelled into his father’s ear while Derek yanked the phone away and CJ flinched. He sounded like he was having a panic attack.

“What?” he pulled the phone away to see that it wasn’t Stiles calling but Micheal.

“Dad, I can’t find Baba! He’s not in any of the boxes and I don’t know where he is and if I can’t find him I’m not going to sleep and I need him and -”

“Micheal, yes I have Baba,” he could feel his son’s relief. “He was under the seat in the rental car.”

“Oh thank the Gods,” Micheal let out a sigh of relief but was still breathing unevenly. “I was so scared I lost him. Can you bring him?”

“We’re at the airport son. Our flight leaves in an hour. I don’t think we could make-”

“Please Dad,” his son felt so broken and desperate. The shuttle pulled into their terminal and Quinn started getting up to watch the driver unload the bags. The plea broke Derek’s heart. He scratched his head.

“Yeah, we’ll be by as soon as we can.” Derek picked CJ up and got off the shuttle with Quinn already standing outside with the luggage.

“Thanks Dad.”

“Sure son. I’ll see you soon,” Derek hung up the phone with his son still on his hip. “Uh excuse me,” he looks to the driver and passes him a tip, “where can I get a cab?”

The driver takes the tip, “One terminal that way,” he points behind him.

“Thank you,” he says and turns to grab the bags and Quinn.

“We’re not getting on the plane Daddy?”

“No, we need to go give something to Micheal,” they walked passed the automatic doors that would lead them through security and onto the line of yellow taxi cabs waiting. Quinn followed her dad with her small suitcase behind her.

One of the taxi drivers got out and started picking up the backs and putting them in the trunk while Derek got the pups settled in the car.

“Where too sir?” the cabbie asked in a heavy accent Derek couldn’t place.

“Arizona State University, the athletic dorms on the north end of campus,” with a small nod the cabbie pulled away from the curb and started heading away from the airport. Quinn and CJ looked out the window while Derek pulled out his phone to call his husband.

The phone rang three times before Stiles answered, “hey, did Micheal get a hold of you?”

“Yeah, kid sounded like he was having a panic attack. We hopped in a cab and we’re going to go drop it off. We’re probably going to miss our flight. Think you can get us another one out today?” Derek stroked the fine brown hairs on his youngest sons head.

“Maybe, it’s going to be expensive though,” Derek heard the keyboard tapping while his mate hummed into the phone. “Three last minute plane tickets to BCH for today at 6 pm sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” It was quiet between the two men until Stiles asked.

“So, a panic attack huh?”

“Yeah, he’s had that thing attached to him since he was born. I thought he left it on purpose,” Derek squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I thought that it meant he… that he didn’t need it anymore. That he didn’t need me or us anymore.” Derek could feel his eyes filling with tears again.

“Der, you know that boy loves you, and no matter what you’re going to be his dad and he is going to need you. Even when he doesn’t think he does he will. Just look at me and my dad. I still call him asking about ‘adult’ things I don’t know how to do.”

“Yeah, but it’s different. I carried…” he stopped remembering the cabbie shouldn’t know that Derek was pregnant, “I mean, I’m his father, it’s harder because he’s my baby and now he’s grown up.”

“Hun, we knew this was going to happen. Kids grow up. Micheal is a good kid and no matter what Der. He’s pack. He needs you, Steph, CJ, Scott, and the pack. You’re his alpha, you’re his Dad, and he’s going to need you way more than he is going to need me. He still needs to learn diplomacy and all those other alpha things I can’t teach him. I’ll be lucky to teach Kacie what I know. He may not need you right at this second Der, but he needs you.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile as his wolf keens inside about the strong and loving mate he chose.

“We’ll be there shortly sir,” the cabbie called out. Derek looked at his watch and saw that they had no hope in making their flight.

“Okay, thanks. Thanks Stiles. I have to go but let me know when I can download our boarding passes.”

“Okay Derek, I love you. And hurry back because this house is creepy as hell when I’m alone.”

Derek smiled and let out a huff of a laugh, “I love you Stiles,” a chorus of ‘I love you Papa!’s came from the kids and Stiles called back ‘I love you pups!’ before Derek hit the end button.

They pull into the check in point where all the guests must go through to get to the dorms and Derek calls his son.

“Dad?”

“Micheal, where at the gate, we’re going to be there in a little bit.” the two wolves hung up as the arm rose as the man in the booth waved them thought. Derek directed the cabbie to the complex while he reached into his backpack to take out the beloved wolf.

Micheal was standing out on the lawn where a few kids had started a pickup game of football. Micheal was bouncing on his toes with his phone clenched in his hands. He must have spotted the cab and smelled them because soon he was taking off for the car.

Derek swung the door open and held the wolf out for Micheal to take but was surprised when the wolf was still in his hand but his son was wrapped around his chest. He closed his arms and patted the young wolf on the back.

“I can’t believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye,” he said into the collar of his father’s shirt.

“I said goodbye last night pup.”Quinn and CJ climbed out of the car and joined the hug.

“Yeah, well I still wanted to say goodbye,” his voice was deep and low.

“Well I’m here now Micheal, and we’re not leaving until six so we get to hang out for a little bit longer,” they all pulled away. “I think you forgot this,” Derek said holding out the wolf again.

“Thanks,” Micheal grabbed the stuffed wolf and lifted it to smell it. “I thought I lost him.”

Quinn jumped on her brother’s back and they ran around the lawn while the cab driver was paid and unloaded the trunk.

“So, let’s see this meal plan I’m paying for,” Derek scooped up CJ and followed his son to the cafeteria.

“You’re not paying a single cent dad,” Micheal rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well then tell your father that donations are still considered payment.”

OoOoOo

The flight was good, a little bumpy and CJ wanted to sit in Derek’s lap the whole time but by the time they landed both kids were fast asleep. Derek managed to get Quinn up so she could help carry the bags but CJ refused to keep his eyes open for more than a minute.

Stiles was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and soon the were trading off CJ and kissing.

They drive was silent as Quinn fell asleep again. Derek holding Stiles’ hand over the center console while the human drove.

“So? Did you get him Baba?”

“Of course I did.” They smiled, Derek lifted up his mate’s hand and kisses the ring on his finger. “Thanks.”

Stiles smiled and continued driving to their home in the woods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading!
> 
> Things to look out for:  
> Steph is in New York? POR QUE??!!  
> Quinn isn't mentioned as pack? POR QUE?!?!
> 
> Riveting stuff here at Mr. Mom.
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be but I have quite a few things in the works right now soooo. Yeah. Both pertaining to the things mentioned above. *wink wink* I have no beta so all mistakes are mine so let me know and I will fix them I promise!!  
> Please comment and kudos if you liked it! Or come find me on [tumblr](http://www.smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)! Thanks again!


End file.
